An Orchid's Kiss
by Immortal Dragon Empress
Summary: A secret admirer... A special package...And a charm to be reckoned with...All in an orchid's pure kiss. Scorrose [One-shot]


The Great Hall filled gradually as students made their way down to breakfast. The Halloween feast that had occurred the night before had left many of the older students without sleep. Or rather is was the after feast party that had secretly occurred in the Room of Requirement that had left many of the sixth and seventh years vowing to never drink again.

Scorpius, glared down the table as a group of fourth years cried gleefully about the Hogsmeade trip that was scheduled for later. He winced as the girls cackled and was about ready to pull his wand out and silencio the bints, when his best friend slid into the seat beside him, clapping his shoulder as he spoke.

"Glad to see you managed to drag yourself out of bed mate," Albus Potter said, helping himself to the food in front of him.

"I'm surprised you're still alive Al," Scorpius retorted, "You practically drank the entire village dry."

"Well we'll have the chance to replenish our stock later today," Al said laughing. Then turning to the blonde next to him, he asked, "You are coming right?"

Scorpius merely nodded and poured himself another cup of coffee. Albus seemed satisfied and went back to his breakfast as Louis Weasley, tumbled into his seat across from Albus. It had been a weird bromance to begin with. Many had reservations when Albus Severus had been sorted into Slytherin, but the biggest shocker had come with the unlikely friendship that had been struck up between the youngest Potter and the Malfoy heir. The pair had since been likened to the mayhem caused by the legends that were the Weasley twins and even Albus's grandfather James and his marauders. While the two were almost always too clever to get caught, it was never a mystery as to who was behind the trouble. The troubles got worse for the Hogwarts staff when a year later Louis Weasley, youngest son of Bill and Fleur joined Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. While not so prone to the antics of his cousin and the young Malfoy, Louis had been able to get himself into trouble more times than his mother cared to admit. It certainly didn't help that he used his part veela charm to his absolute advantage.

While neither Scorpius nor Albus had the veela parentage that Louis did, the boys fared pretty well without them. Albus had the beauty of being the youngest Potter to his advantage and now that his older brother James had left Hogwarts, the girls at Hogwarts had gone completely crazy. Off course it was the shirtless Quidditch practice the Slytherin team had decided to conduct in the early summer months of their fifth year that had left the female population at Hogwarts in complete mush. It was safe to say that _that_ Quidditch match was far beyond the turning point for them. Merlin help them, they had been noticed by a few on lookers and so naturally all the girls had come to know about the secretly amazing physique the Slytherin Quidditch team had. The madness erupted and life at Hogwarts hadn't been the same for either again.

Scorpius had all the makings of another heart breaking Malfoy, from the glorious blonde hair to his trademark smirk; he was a clear charmer with the ladies. However this had made him notorious for not actually dating. While Albus had questioned this on several occasions, making the obvious argument that he could have any girl he wanted, Scorpius would merely shrug and say he wasn't interested in any one particular girl.

Unsurprisingly, this had been a lie. There had been someone who he so very much wanted but would never be able to have. He looked across the hall to see her smiling with her friends and the rest of the Weasley clan seated at the Gryffindor table.

At that moment the post flew in and immediately all the attention was focused on one in particular. The most gorgeous owl Rose Weasley had ever seen landed in front of her with an elegantly wrapped box attached to it. Scorpius enjoyed seeing the look of utter shock on her face as his owl stuck its leg out to her, waiting to be relieved of its gift.

Tentatively and which a gentleness only she seemed to possess she united the box and stroked Aura, who affectionately nipped at her fingers before helping herself to Rose's abandoned breakfast. It shocked him to see Aura so welcoming to another touching her. The bird was more than just a little temperamental… but as with all things Rose Weasley, she had managed to render him stunned again. He would have commented on this to Al, but he also very much wanted to remain anonymous in this. Lucky for him, he hadn't made a habit of using Aura often so the chances of someone identifying her as his owl were very slim.

He watched with baited breath as she pulled the ribbons off the box. Surrounding her were the majority of the females that constituted for the Weasley clan within Hogwarts. Rolling his eyes at the mere number of them her saw open the small box and pull out the note. After noticing the blush rising in her cheeks, she set down the note and proceeded to take out what was easily the most perfect white orchid she had ever seen.

She gasped at the simple beauty of it. It was often mistaken that her favourite flowers were roses. Truth be told, she hated them. Orchids were her favourite she remembered saying it to him in passing but she really hadn't expected him to remember it… and now a gorgeous owl had flown in with a beautifully wrapped box that just happened to have the most perfect orchid she had ever seen. She looked up at the person she most likely suspected to be behind this. She met Scorpius' gaze and held it for a minute before the intensity of his look gave way to another blush rising on her cheeks. She turned back to Dominique who had taken the box from her hands to gush over the flower. The girls began discussing who the mysterious sender could be. Rose didn't say anything but simply held the note tightly in her hand.

Scorpius pulled away from staring at Rose Weasley to see that Albus and Louis were rising to leave the table. Grabbing his stuff, he followed them out as the two were going over a list of "supplies" they needed from Hogsmeade.

"Al! …Al! … Albus!" they heard someone call from behind them against those now leaving the Great Hall. Turning around they saw Rose Weasley skirting through the crowd towards them, his present still in her hand.

"h…hi" she said as she caught her breath.

"Rosie!" Albus greeted before pulling her into a tight hug, after which Louis ruffled her hair and gave her a warm hug. He liked to make it known to her that he was taller than her even though she was a year older. She glared and turned towards Scorpius.

She smiled and sweet Merlin if his heart didn't give out right then and there. With his heart betraying him and his mind completely lost on her , all he could really manage was a small nod , with a tiny smile, before simply saying , "Weasley". Ooh yes real smooth. He restrained the urge to kick himself.

"Malfoy," she greeted with a slight blush before turning back to her cousins, "Louis your mother has asked me to remind you that she would very much appreciate it if you kept your troublesome antics to a minimum this weekend." She stated in a very Rose Weasley like fashion. Seeing the slight confusion on his face she continued, "she's going to France remember? And so she won't be able to come to school to talk you out of trouble… again."

Louis seemed unphased by this. Winking, he said, "I make no promises dear cousin, though I suppose if we do get into any trouble we'll always have you to… make it vanish." He was off course referring to one particular instance where the boys had let loose a blast ended skrewt in the corridors… and naturally Rose been there to solve that problem… or rather Rose had the good sense to throw the damned thing into the vanishing cabinet and pray for whomever it ended up with.

Shaking her head Rose answered, "ooh no! I'm not getting involved… again. Sorry cuz but you're on your own this time." She grinned at them.

"What you got there?" Albus asked gesturing to the box.

Cursing those damned Weasley genes as she felt herself blush again, she held the box closer to her.

"Oh, nothing really" she said attempting to sound casual but failing miserably, "a gift from someone."

"But your birthday isn't for months," Louis said with confusion, "who'd send you an early birthday gift."

"I didn't say it was a birthday gift," Rose countered.

"So… who sent it?" Albus asked attempting to reach for the box, but Rose slapped his hands away.

"There… there was no name on the card," she answered, "but I have a feeling I know who sent It." she said this time glancing fleetingly at Scorpius.

"And just what might_ it_ be exactly?" Albus asked, truly curious.

Rose fidgeted for a moment before answering, "It's an orchid."

Both Albus and Louis were surprised while Scorpius remained impassive.

"Like the flower?" Louis asked stupidly.

Rose rolled her eyes at her cousin, "Yes like the flower Louis. Now I really have to go… I trust that you boys will…" she stopped seeing the mischievous glint in Albus' eyes, "Never mind, just don't get caught."

She turned and began her walk towards the Head's Dormitory. She walked in and placed the box on the table in front of the fire before heading up to her room. Her mind still on the flower she had received this morning, she grabbed a warmer jacket and a few other things she needed for the Hogsmeade trip.

As Rose wandered back down to the Head's common room, she felt herself blushing at the idea of who was behind the mystery flower. Merlin she really did hope she was right about this.

While she and Scorpius had been strictly friends, manly due to the friendship he had with Albus, she found that those lines were beginning to blur slightly. It started small, with the playful banter becoming a little flirtier and teasing with each passing day. She didn't miss his lingering looks and she certainly couldn't deny the way it made her feel. She felt herself going crazy at the mere thought of where all this was going. At first she thought she was imaging the whole thing, but then came the late night patrols and sitting by the fire doing their homework together. And when they spoke to each other in these times, it was without malice or pretence. They were simply being themselves.

Rose stopped at the bottom of the staircase as she saw Scorpius standing in the middle of the common room, with the box in his hand. He looked up and his stormy grey eyes captured hers. Unable to move under his unwavering gaze, she took in his appearance. Standing at least a head taller than her, he was dressed in dark wash jeans with the green sweater he chose to wear that showed of the wonderful impact all those years of Quidditch had on him. His blonde locks fell into his face as he regarded her with a mingled look of apprehension and a sense of wondering. She watched his expressions become slightly conflicted.

'Why?" she asked curiously.

"Why what Weasley?" he questioned raising an eyebrow at her.

"Why did you send the orchid?" Rose asked her eyes never leaving his.

"I… I…it wasn-"

Trying to find her Gryffindor bravery she moved towards him, "Thank you," she said cutting him off.

He didn't say anything, not wanting to further implicate himself. He had just hoped to make her smile by sending the flower. He didn't expect anything in return; it was why he didn't put his name to the card. He might have been composed on the outside, but inside his heart was hammering away. _Stop It!_, he scolded himself, _this is Rose Weasley, Just Rose…beautiful…smart Rose…_

"The orchid," she said gesturing to the box in his hands, as she took a tentative step towards him.

"What makes you think I sent it?" he asked smirking slightly as he watched her battle with a small smile of her own.

She laughed quietly, "Apart from the fact that the extravagance of the owl that delivered this practically screamed Malfoy, or that I know what your hand writing looks like," she said smiling at his guilty expression as she held up the card in her hand.

"I didn't think you'd remember," she said allowing herself to show just how shocked she was by this gesture. "It was so long ago and the note that came with it…why…"

Perhaps he was tired of her questions or maybe he had found some courage of his own, but before she could finish, he placed the box back on the table and strode up to her and took her much small hands in his.

"Rose," he started softly and then stopped as she looked up at him. He didn't know what to say to her in that moment, as he realised just how close they were standing.

So instead, he went with what his heart told him and leaned down, gently pressing his lips to hers. She froze for a second before she registered the tingling feeling running through her as a result of the contact. She pulled him closer to her and he took this as an invitation to deepen the kiss. Her hands wound its way into his silky hair and his grip on her tightened. Rose realised then, she hadn't imagined any of it and judging from the fervour he was kissing her with, she had the same effect on him as he did on her.

Scorpius had kissed his fair share of girls but nothing could compare to this. So this was what kissing Rose Weasley felt like. He savoured the feel of her soft lips on his and the way she fitted to his body.

She pulled back trying to talk but Scorpius was having none of that, "Rose," he whispered huskily, "shut up." And he didn't even give her time to respond as his lips claimed hers again.

So caught up in their passionate kiss, the pair didn't notice the portrait opening; it was only until Albus loudly cleared his throat that they broke apart. Scorpius stared down at Rose for a moment, noticing her heavy breathing and the beautiful blush that had graced her cheeks.

Scorpius turned to see his two best friends staring at him, Louis sporting an all knowing smirk as he gleefully said, "Finally!," whereas Albus looked simply amused.

"Al…Al…" Rose tried to speak but found she was still reeling from the kiss. She looked to Scorpius for help but found he was looking at his friend as he ran his fingers nervously through his hair.

"Wait till you father hears about this, Rose," Albus said grinning broadly at Scorpius' terrified expression.

Rose looked startled for a second but caught herself quickly. She shot Albus a wide grin of her own...

"And Merlin forbid your mother finds out about all the little problems I've made… disappear for you" she shot back with a devilishly evil smirk. While Ginny Potter was aware that her son had found a rather annoying knack to carry on his father's tradition of troublemaking and rule-breaking, she didn't really know the half of it… mainly thanks to Rose's ingenious cover-ups.

Albus shot her a worried look and she merely smirked at her cousins dumbfounded expressions before another idea came to her. Reaching up and grabbing Scorpius by the front of his sweater, she pulled him down to her as she pressed her lips to his firmly. There was no hesitation from him as he responded. She barely heard the whines from her cousins in the background and they attempted to leave the Head's dorm at lightning speed. The last thing they wanted to see was their cousin making out with their best friend. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her again and as she kissed him, she could feel his laugh.

Pulling back she looked up at him with lustful eyes, "What?" she asked slightly out of breath.

"Just thinking about what your father's going to do me to when he finds out…" he replied tucking a stray strand behind her ear. His hands remained loosely wrapped around her waist.

She placed a hand over her mouth mockingly gasping at him, "Is Scorpius Malfoy… scared?"

He playfully glared at her before reaching up and pulling her hand away kissing her fingers, "Concerned …not scared," he said.

"Scared," she teased back.

"Concerned."

"Scared."

"Conce-"

He was cut of as she reached up and kissed him again. He groaned into the kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair, and he pulled her closer to him.

When they came back up for air, Scorpius growled leaning his forehead against hers, "Merlin women! You're going to be the death of me," he said huskily.

Rose could only smile as she tried to regain normal breathing. She found she couldn't help but chuckle as Albus' earlier words echoed in her head. _Oh Merlin I'm in trouble,_ she thought looking up into Scorpius' eyes, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips… _wait till dad hears about this._

* * *

**A/N: **So another little one-shot I thought you guys might like. Writing these helps with the writer's block so I guess there'll be more to come. If you haven't already, check out my other one-shot (also a Scorrose, Persuasion of a Malfoy.)

I would love to hear what you guys think of this one so please review!

Thanks Katy for all your wonderful help!

Enjoy!

xoxo


End file.
